


Hot Stuff

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Identity Reveals [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, also, chat being chat, chat being cute, theyre both on cloud nine, two teens in love, via phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: "Only for emergencies, Chat." Ladybug reminded as he plugged his number into her phone. He didn't expect it to be saved already. Especially not under "Hot Stuff"





	Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This was a WIP I started a while ago, but couldn't get the ending right. Now it's got an ending that I'm happy with, so... Here ya go.

“And it would be much easier to alert each other to akumas.” Chat finished. Ladybug rolled her eyes, he had been trying to swap phone numbers so they could text. 

“I know if you have my number I’ll get spammed with puns and cat emojis.” Chat had the decency to look sheepish.

“Fine, I can just text you when there’s something Hawkmoth related. Deal?” Ladybug thought about it. Honestly, she didn’t think it was such a bad idea, there were a few times when one or the other didn’t show up until a while into the fight. And if she ever had a lead on Hawkmoth’s identity again it would be easier to contact Chat.

“Stay there.” She said. Finding a closed off space, she detransformed and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at it, still trying to decide.

“What do you think, Tikki?” She asked the little goddess.

“Phones are a very useful tool, maybe you should take advantage of it.” Tikki replied. Marinette nodded, setting the phone on the ground before calling her transformation. She walked back to Chat, phone in hand. He was gleeful at the sight, easily opening it and finding ‘contacts.’

"Only for emergencies, Chat." Ladybug reminded as he plugged his number into her phone. He didn't expect it to be saved already. Especially not under "Hot Stuff".

Ladybug saw a red color bloom under the edges of her partner’s mask.

“What?” She asked, looking down at the screen. Her face lost all its color. “ _ You _ ?”

Chat simply blushed harder as his mouth hung open. His jaw moved like he was trying to form words, but nothing came out. Ladybug wished just this once he would say a joke or a pun, even a pick up line, just anything so she wasn’t the only one floundering.

“But, you’re... “

“Yeah.” He croaked.

“We  _ know _ each other. I sit right behind you.” Ladybug said, realizing too late that she had given herself away. Chat’s eyes widened comically and his mouth dropped open.

“M-Marinette?” He squeaked. Ladybug nodded and looked at the ground. When her eyes focused back on her partner’s face, he was smiling. Chat pulled her into a hug.

“This is the best day of my life.” He said. Ladybug relaxed against his chest, wrapping her arms around him and tucking her head under his chin. She felt a faint rumbling of a purr coming from Chat’s body.

“We should probably talk about this.” She suggested, starting to pull away. Strong arms trapped her in the embrace. She sighed.

“Chat.” Slowly, they separated, still standing close to each other. Green eyes met her blue.

“I love you Ladybug, I knew I’d love the girl under the mask too.” Ladybug was sure her mind was going to explode. Her partner was her long time crush, and he admitted feelings for her. For  _ Marinette _ . This must be a dream. She heard Chat chuckle.

“Not a dream, my lady.” She felt her face heat.

“I’ve always l-loved Adrien.” She admitted quietly. “If it wasn’t for him…”

“You were passing up me for me?” He smirked. “We were both kind of oblivious.”

“Yeah, we were.” She giggled lightly.

“Come on,” Chat said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her.

“Chat- What are you-  _ Chat _ .” Ladybug tried to figure out what had gotten into her partner.

“We have some lost time to make up for, I’m taking you on a date.”

“ _ Right now _ ?” Ladybug asked, Chat showing no signs of hesitation.

“Of course, my lady, I know the perfect spot.” He turned to give her a soft smile, letting go of her hand so she could follow him across rooftops.

Later they would both have talks with their kwami, later they would worry about how to act as their civilian selves, later they would worry about the details. For this moment, they were just two teenagers in love, on a date at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ comments feed my muse ~


End file.
